Donde estuviste toda mi vida
by nateriver123
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si el amor de tu vida muriera? ¿Y si tomaras vanganza? ¿Y si en tu viaje encontraras a alguien que creias no existia? Mi primer fic.
1. ooo esta de luto

Hola yo soy nateriver123 y este es mi primer fic asi que no sean malos conmigo XD bueno empezemos.

DONDE ESTUVISTE TODA MI VIDA.

CAPITULO 1 - OOO esta de luto.

Era un dia triste en ooo, pues una de las princesas de uno de los reinos habia muerto hace poco, para ser mas exactos la princesa del reino del fuego y novia del mas grande heroe del reino de ooo habia miradas tristes, melancolicas y sin expresion pero ¿Donde estaba el heroe de ooo? La repuesta esta no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban la triste escena.

EN EL REINO DEL AGUA.

Finn´s POV.

Alfin e vengado a la persona que mas e amado en el mundo e matado a sus asesinos pero ahora ¿que sera de mi vida? Todo ooo va estar buscando mi cabeza por el atros acto que acabo de cometer ¿Como pensaria que algo tan simple termino en la muerte de todo un reino?

FLASHBACK

Era un dia normal para finn el humano, desde que jake se habia ido a convertirse en un gran mago siempre era la misma rutina de todos los dias: iba al dulce reino a hacer algunas misiones y al terminar estas iba a visitar a la princesa flama su vida era normal hasta que un dia:

Finn estaba de visita con la princesa flama pero esta se veia un poco preocupada al notarlo finn le pregunto que le sucedia y esta le respondio -el reino del agua nos a declarado la guerra ya que mi padre y algunos guerreros han desarrollado una formula para eliminar a la gente de agua estos se han enterado y nos han declarado la guerra mi padre ya esta desarrollando armas con esta peligrosa sustancia la cual llamo " disolvium´´ ya que al contacto con el agua esta se disuelve lo que me preocupa es que las posibilidades que me rapten y me asesinen es del 65% o mas.

Finn al oir esto quedo impactado pero le dijo que no habia de que preocuparse el la protejeria pasase lo que pasase entonces la princesa lo abrazo ( imaginen que finn tiene un escudo anti-fuego) y tambien le dio un beso ya que desde que, desde que el rey helado recupero su memoria le dio a la princesa flama un collar que reducia considerablemente el calor.

Al mes siguiente finn cumplia ya 18 años .lastima que jake se perderia mi fiesta´´ penso

Finn un poco triste pero se sacudio la cabeza y lo penso mejor y fue a ver a la princesa flama pero al llegar a la casa de esta vio que su casa estaba apagada, finn entro corriendo solo para ver a una princesa flama muerta finn al ver a esta se regaño asimismo con lgrimas en los ojos ´estupido nisiquiera pudiste mantener una promesa´ penso mientras lloraba, pero luego en el habia nacido un nuevo sentimiento, el sentimiento de venganza. Fue al reino del fuego a hurtadillas y tomo una de las armas de disolvium y partio rumbo al reino del agua ahi entro sigilosamente al palacio y luego ala habitacion de la reina del agua la cual estaba durmiendo, Finn la desperto se quito el gorro y le dijo -hey princesa ven a probar un poco de esto le dijo acriciandose el pelo, la princesa se froto los ojos y al ver que no era un sueño se acerco a el finn tenia la arma detras de su espalda la tomo y le disparo la princes gritaba de dolor lloraba y se revolcaba, luego finn dijo lo siguiente -ahora eh podido vengarme pero ahora que me doy cuenta no solo te debo eliminar a ti sino a todo el reino. Despues de decir esto la princesa se disolvio algunos guardia oyeron los sollozos y al llegar se encontraron con un charco de agua y a finn, este al verlos solo les disparo y se empezaron a disolver lo mismo hizo con todo el reino.

END FLASHBACK.

Finn: -Alfin e consumado mi vanganza pero ahora debo huir de aqui antes de que se enteren de lo que eh hecho se adonde ir ya lo habia planeado ire a los limites de ooo a las tierras desconocidas ahi nadie me encontrara ademas nadie me necesita ya ahora que el rey helado recupero su memoria el podria ocuparse de los malos de hecho hasta me enseño algunas magias elementales tales como agua, hielo, fuego, planta , roca y electricidadad-.

Ala mitad de su camino vio un bosque muy espeso, se oian monstruos y otras bestias finn trago en seco pero luego recordo sus poderes magicos y entro su primera parada: jake.

Despues de 3 dias salio del bosque y encontro la escuela donde estaba jake al verla se emociono pues ya eran 3 años que no veia a su hermano. Lo busco por todos lados y despues de un rato lo encontro y le dijo: jake alfin te encuentro, el perro no lo reconocio pues su hermano habia crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio para empezar se habia hacho mas fuerte y alto, al reconocerlo este le dio un abrazo y le dijo: hermanito que haces aqui.

Finn: vine por ti jake necesito contarte algo.

Jake: ok harmanito pero no se si pueda irme mañana empiezan los examenes.

F: creeme que despues de oir esto te vas a querer ir corriendo de aqui.

Jake trago en seco se sentaron y luego de esto finn le platico todo desde la muerte de la pf hasta la aniquilacion total del reino del agua.

J: entonces mataste a todo el reino como venganza y ahora huyes y quieres ir alas tierras desconocidas despues de los limites de ooo.

F: exacto.

J: ok te acompaño.

Finn: gracias viejo eres el mejor.

Y asi los dos hermanos empezaron un viaje largo hasta los limites de ooo al cabo de 5 meses llegaron a lo que eran los limites de ooo.

Finn: guau esto se parece mucho a ooo sera diferente? O aun estaremos en ooo?

Jake: no lo se pero ay que investigar.

Finn: tienes razon a investigar.

Y asi fueron a investigar pero lo que vieron los sorprendio bastante.

Bueno que les parecio ¿Merece review? Pue eso no lo decido yo sino ustedes espero que les guste (la continuacion de este fic depende de los reviews y favs) naaaaa es broma aunque nadie lo lea lo seguire.


	2. ¿Que es esto?

Hooooola perdon por tardar un poco solo que como soy nuevo y vi que todos los ficters lo hacian pos lo hice yo tambien (Todos lo hacian yo solo queria ser popular) Bueno a empezar.

Capitulo 2-¿Que es esto?

Jake: No puede ser, ¡Dimos vueltas en circulos!

Finn al ver eso no lo podia creer eran ya 6 meses de viaje y todo para dar vueltas en circulos el no sabia que hacer ni que sentir se sentia enojado,triste,pero algo lo hacia sentir feliz talvez queria saludar a bmo ya que no se despidio de él o talvez era nostalgia al recordar los bellos momentos que vivio en esa casa del arbol desde que la encontraron el y su hermano hasta la ultima vez que vio a su amada antes de perderla para siempre.

Finn:-Bueno entremos.

Jake:-Esta bien entremos

Jake POV.

Guau la casa no ah cambiado para nada es igual por fuera pero ¿Sera igual por dentro ? Bueno pues eso no lo sabre si no entro.

Fin jake POV.

Jake y finn entraron ala casa pero esta estaba decorada un poco raro femenino para su gusto lo primero que penso finn fue que bmo habia sido el que lo hizo, no se enojo ya que no pretendia quedarse solo saludar a bmo entonces finn grito.

F y J:¡BMO!

?:¿Quien cojones es bmo?

F:Quien esres tu y que le hiciste a...

Finn al ver quien vajaba se desconcerto era una chica que al parecer era una humana tenia una camisa y falda azul y un gorro de conejo este solo se le quedo viendo embobado ya que era hermosa.

?:E que hacen ustedes en mi casa

F:Tu...tu...tu

?sii?

F:Eres u...uun...una humana

?:Si obviamente yo soy la unica humana en todo Aaa

F:Aaa?

?:Dah si pero...Espera...Si tu puedes hablar eso significa que... ERES UN HUMANO.

?:a si mi nombre es fionna...fionna la humana y tu nombre.

F:Me...Me llamo finn

Fi:Mucho gusto finn y ese perro detras de ti?

Jake solo se quedaba viendo como platicaban los dos humano pero la humana que al parecer se llamaba fionna se le quedo viendo y este salio de sus pensamientos.

J:Hola me llamo jake y soy un perro magico

Fi: guau tienes los mismos poderes que mi hermana.

J: Pues no lo creo.

Fi: Que quieres decir?

J: puesss yo estudio magia y e aprendido muuuchos trucos.

Esto lo dijo con un poco de presuncion.

Fi: guau un perro super magico.

Esto hizo reir a Jake.

F: oye como diijiste que se llamaba este lugar?

Fi:Aaa

F:ok pero si asi se llama el lugar donde se desrrollan las estupidas historias del rey helado.

Fi:El rey que? No le estaras cambiando el sexo ala reina helada?

F:e no no es solo que de donde yo vengo al parecer hay los mismos habitantes que aqui solo que de sexo opuesto.

Fi:guau que loco.

F:si lo se

FIONNA POV.

No se quien sea este humano pero lo que se es que es muyy lindo tengo que admitirlo es mas guapo que marshall y que gumball.

Fionna se sonrojo ante el comentario de su mente.

F:-emmm fionna te pasa algo estas MUY roja

Fi:-hm AH nononono esq me duele un poco la cabeza (mintiendo claro)

F:ok entonces te dejare recostarte...adios

Fi: oye Finn verdad?

F:si dime

Fi:tienen donde quedarse?

F:no pero aremos un refugio

Fi:emm (muy sonrojada) les gustaria quedarse aqui

F:no lo se debo consultarlo con jake

Fi: ok piensenlo

Finn pov

Guau esa tal fionna si que es un poco rara pero es muyyyy linda ademas de que se parece mucho ami me pregunto como se veria desnuda...

Finn rapidamente se bofeteo asi mismo al pensar eso ¡no tenia ni un año de muerta la pincesa flama y ya la engañaba mentalmente!

¡Tontas hormonas! Penso finn.

Ya afuera con jake lo consultaron

F:entonces que dices jake nos quedamos aqui?

J:no lo se esa tal fionna parece quete gusta asi que no seria conveniente que nos quedaramos aqui ¡que tal si la quieres violar o visceversa!

F:queeeeeeeee

J:jejeje na era broma

F:no hagas ese tipo de bromas no es divertido

J:para ti no

F:ya deja los juegos de lado entonces que dices

J:yo digo que si, almenos unas semanas mientras seguimos el viaje.

F:ok entonces a darle la respuesta a fionna

Y asi empezaron las nuevas aventuras de Finn y Fionna que pasara? Pues descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo a y porfavor dejen reviews.

Perdo por tardarme tanto pero mi explicacion no es solo la que esta en la parte de arriba sino que tambien me castigaron un mes sin compu ni cel asi que no podia aser nada pero ya estoy de vuelta espero que les haya gustado este cap y una pregunta ¿Quieren que cambie el rating a M para lemon o lo dejo en T y pongo poco lemon ustedes deciden nateriver123 fuera.


End file.
